


Don't (Get the Hint)

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Being an Asshole, Declarations Of Love, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Dean wanted Sam to get the hint that he was not interested in him, but in the end it was Dean who didn't get it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, finally did two wincest stories and updated one. Yay. Now I can go back to writing J2 fics! A superhero fic from the series is almost done btw. Anyways, I wanted to write a angst-y fic since it's been a while since I wrote one. Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Dean didn't understand why his brother couldn't fucking take the hint. He was not interested in him. When Dean first found out that Sam loved him more than a brother should... he fucking flipped.

He recalled telling Sam that it was sick in the head and that he should forget about it because Dean was not going to fuck him. Sam had only frowned and nodded. Dean would do anything for his baby brother... but this crossed the fucking line.

It had been two weeks since the incident, although Sam kept trying to woo Dean over by buying his favorite pie, getting him beer, and renting porn for him. Dean, at first, was flattered that Sam wasn't moping around, but the gestures were not brotherly whatsoever.

Dean knew the difference between adoration and desire. This was not adoration. Sam kept staring at Dean when he wasn't looking— Fucking creepy if you asked Dean. Then there were the blushes whenever Dean would accidentally brush his hand with his, or whenever he called Sam princess. He even heard Sam jerking off in the shower— while calling his name. Oh god.

It needed to stop!

One day, he decided to do something drastic. Dean never wanted to resort to such a low level but Sam gave him no choice. There he was, in a gay bar looking for a random guy to take back at the motel. Sam needed to get the hint that Dean was not interested. Ever.

Finding a guy was easy, Dean was good looking after all, no one would be dumb enough to say no to him. As he made his way back to the motel room, Dean was greeted by Sam's smile, only for it to go flat in two seconds as he saw the newcomer. Right beside Dean.

"Dean?" Sam's voice cracked. Dean mentally grimaced. It was like the whole world stopped.

Dean could do this. He had to.

"Sammy, can you give us some time alone?" Dean smirked. "Found a cute guy in a bar." Something inside his stomach twisted and churned, he was hurting his brother. Dean swore to protect and take care of Sam until death. Yet, there he was... breaking his heart.

Sam's eyes watered and his lips trembled. "Y-Yeah. Sure. I'll... I'll be in the car. Take your time." Sam closed his eyes, resigned, and then grabbed his jacket from the bed. "You know what? I'll be in the bar instead." It was official. Sam lost Dean. The worst part was that he honestly believed that if Sam tried hard enough— maybe, Dean would see him differently. Obviously he was wrong.

Dean was taken aback. Sam hated going to the bar, always complaining that it was loud and full of drunken idiots. Before Dean could say anything back, Sam was out of the room, never once looking back at Dean.

It worked. Dean's plan actually worked.

And yet, guilt overwhelmed Dean... Why? It was what he wanted in the beginning. Sam finally got the hint. Dean should be dancing in victory and hearing Led Zeppelin, but at the moment he felt like his whole world just shattered into a million pieces. He couldn't do it.

"Son of a bitch..." Dean cussed as he had an epiphany. Sam was all he had— No — Sam was all he needed. He was always by his side and watched Dean in awe, Sam never wanted to leave him. It was the opposite. How could Dean be so stupid?

Turning around to the stranger, Dean said, "Hey, man. I'm sorry but I can't do this. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. I just hurt the guy who has been in love with me— probably forever."

Without thinking Dean bolted out of the room, before he left the stranger shouted out, "Good luck!"

Dean glanced back and forth the sidewalk, barely catching a glimpse of Sam's shaggy hair. "Sam!" Dean yelled. It wasn't too late. Dean could fix this. He ran in incredible speed, never once stopping for air, afraid that if he didn't catch up to Sam... he would lose him for good.

Sam turned around, tears running down his face and his nose bright red. "D-Dean?" Sam said in disbelief, then swiftly rubbed his eyes. Probably thinking if he was hallucinating him, Sam wasn't. Dean didn't waste any time as he embraced his brother. "What—"

"Let me talk first," Dean interrupted, pulling away as he narrowed his eyes in determination. "I'm sorry for acting like a dick. I mean I know I could be a prick sometimes with the pranks and teasing—" Dean shook his head. "Shit, off topic! Anyways, I'm sorry that I hurt you, Sammy. I thought I was doing the right thing here but I was wrong. Screw taboo! I'm willing to give us a go. You make me happy, Sam. And alcohol." He added.

Sam snorted, but a small smile formed on his lips. Dean came for him. Sam was overjoyed and had the urge to cry again, but he didn't as Dean kept going.

"What I'm trying to say is that... You mean everything to me. I'm a dumbass for not realizing it sooner—" Dean didn't finish as Sam kissed him, where anyone could see them. Dean melted through the kiss, his heart pounding and his lips tingling. He never felt like that with anyone else.

Dean wasn't the one to object, therefore he deepened the kiss, putting all his emotions into it. He was shitty when it came to expressing himself— that was Sam's territory, not Dean's— but hopefully Sam would believe him enough to know that he was serious about this. That Dean did love him.

With all the strength that Dean could muster he pushed Sam away. "Dude, no chick flick moments in public," Dean blushed. "How about we take this in the motel? Just you and me. And lots of lube."

Sam smirked. "I'm topping. Just to let you know."

"Hell no! I'm topping, I'm the older brother!" Dean shut his mouth and looked to his sides, praying to god no one heard that. Shit, that was a close call. When no one was around he glared at Sam. "I'm topping!" he whispered loudly.

"I'm taller than you, so I'm topping." Sam's smug smile was pissing off Dean. "If it makes you feel better. Rock, paper, scissors?"

Dean gulped. "Fine. I'm kicking your ass." Both stood in front of each other with clenched fists. Sam didn't have to worry about a thing, both knew what the outcome would be.

Honestly, Dean didn't mind one bit.

 


End file.
